


Geek

by Riakon



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Адель приметила её сразу, как только вошла. Эти формы и изгибы, по которым немедля хочется пройтись пальцами, почувствовать каждую шероховатость, каждую неровность, и насладиться тяжестью в своих руках. Есть в ней что-то такое... притягательное.





	Geek

Адель приметила её сразу, как только вошла. Эти формы и изгибы, по которым немедля хочется пройтись пальцами, почувствовать каждую шероховатость, каждую неровность, и насладиться тяжестью в своих руках. Есть в ней что-то такое... притягательное.

Нет, она не выглядела таинственной, скорее просто своей. Своей. Это было необычно, если вспомнить о том, что у самой Адель Вульф своего кроме невероятной меткости и нескромного банковского счёта не было ничего. 

А у неё... у неё было.

Твёрдая уверенность и видимая, и тем подкупающая, невинность. У такой должен быть сладкий голос, подумала Адель, лаская её взглядом, и мысленно уже сжимая её в своих руках, подчиняя своей воле, покоряя и властвуя, но и доверяясь.

Такая будет требовать особо тщательного ухода за собой. Может быть несколько необычных подарков, но оно будет стоить того. Она совсем не такая, как все, что она встречала прежде, хотя кажется, что ничем не отличается, но у Адель слишком наметанный глаз.

И, конечно, такая не потерпит конкуренции. Но это совсем не страшно. Она готова отказаться от всех своих бывших, ради этой. Она того стоит.

— Ого! Ты первая, кроме меня кто разобрался с этой штукой! — восхищённо заметила Бекки, оглядывая собранную только что снайперскую винтовку. 

Адель усмехнулась, наслаждаясь восторгом в темно-карих глазах их компьютерного эксперта и кончиками пальцев, украдкой, пробежалась по её руке.

Её саму такая винтовка привлекала не больше обычного, а вот девушка, девушка — это да.

Совсем другое дело.


End file.
